fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuka Amano
|idol-aura = blue butterflies and blue stars|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Sapphire Charm Bracelet}} Yuuka Amano (天野優香 Amano Yuuka, Avery Armstrong in the English dub) is a main character of Idol Storm. She is a cool-type idol, her image color is azure, her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Spice Chord" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance: She has fair skin and has very long black hair and black eyes, she wears an azure blue t shirt with a celeste bow with light blue leggings with a blue belt and straps and white trainers Personality Yuuka enjoys doing the things she loves, like listening to music and performing and often shows positive feelings towards it. However for other things, she gets bored easily. She can cry when she is feeling down, and gets shocked easily, and also can get very angry. Overall she is very quiet and doesn't want to talk to as she feels her Japanese grammar is bad. She does the rap of the group and often does rap lyrics, both English and Japanese, and becomes confident when she does her rap. History Auditioning for the Academy She moved from Kagawa to Tokyo at 7 years old, moving schools from kindergarten to primary school. She moved away from her friends, her favourite teachers and her cousins. Then during Tokyo, she did dance, rap and singing lessons, as she saw idols like Arashi, Morning Musume, AKB48 and more. She then auditioned for many local Idols but thanks to many problems, including a car crash, traffic etc, she didn't make it. So she decided to be a assistant for young disabled kids around Japan when she was 8 years old. She find it very hard as she was disabled like them at first but realised how fun it was. During her last days, she was asked by a boy to join Tsubasa Idol Academy as he found her interesting with her taste of music and think she can join the group. Relationships Yume Kawaii They are good friends. Ri Midoriki They are good friends. Madoka Mino They are good friends. Sakura Chinen Yuuka is on good terms with Sakura. Sakura wants to improve her singing skills after hearing Yuuka rap. Akane Kenjou The first friend she made, and her roommate. Noemi Kagamine They are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Yuuka is on good terms with Hibiki. Hibiki wants to improve her rapping skills after hearing her rap. Kira Akarui Yuuka and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi Yuuka and Rebecca first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye Yuuka and Alice first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Yuuka and Honoka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka often sees her alone and lack of confidence. Honoka once told Yuuka that she should stop being an idol if she will not try to take the positive thing from what she's afraid of, which is talking. Soon, they become good friends. Trivia * Her favourite rappers are Sakurai Sho and Kahi (from After School) * During her trip to Kansai, she saw the idol group Hachikin Girls during a performance in Kaiyodo Figure World. * Her Kirakiratter account is @starclubyuuka * Her favourite colors are cool colors * She likes to eat sushi * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 수영 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Avery ** Thailand: เอเวอรี่ ** China and Hong Kong: 天優香 ** Saudi Arabia: يوكا ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Valania ** Portugal and Brazil: Ella ** Russia: Юлия ** Serbia: иуука Gallery Amano Yuuka.png|Concept of what Yuuka was going to look like Yuuka.png|Another Concept of what Yuuka was going to look like 1 Amano Yuuka Makeover.png|Another Concept of what Yuuka was going to look like 2 Amano Yuuka2.png|Yuuka in casual clothes Yuuka school uniform.png|Yuuka in her school uniform Мой рисунок 00e6453a-36ae-4551-830d-086f24b1c5bd.jpg|Yuuka Amano in her Magical Blue Coord Yuuka Amano Magical Blue Coord.png|Yuuka Amano in her Magical Blue Coord 2 Yuuka Magical Blue Coord.jpg|Yuuka Amano in her Magical Blue Coord 3 Idol Storm Yuuka Remake.png|Yuuka Amano in her Magical Blue Coord 4 Idol Storm promo.png|Yuuka and her group Starclub Category:Idol Storm Category:EuroIdols Category:Idols Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998